movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan,
|studio = Pixar Animation Studios Disney Animation Studios Warner Animation Group New Line Cinema Legendary Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Blue Sky Studios Sesame Workshop Youtube Poop Studios |distributor = Disney Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures 20th Century Fox |released = May 9th, 2020 (USA/Canada/Japan/China) |caption = Theatrical Release Poster |starring = Patrick Warburton Dwayne Johnson Tom Kenny Kevin Hart Richard Kind Frank Welker Kath Soucie Jim Carrey John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Jackie Chan JonTron Eric Stonestreet Martin Lawrence Ashton Kutcher Will Smith Cree Summer Clancy Brown Josh Brolin Josh Gad Ray Romano Chris Pratt Seth MacFarlane Tara Strong Kevin James Hynden Walch |director = Steven Spielberg |producer = Tom Cruise |executive_producer = TBA |writer = Jim Henson |screenwriter = Jonathan Krisel |story = Bill Murray |based_on = TBA |narrator = Jim Cummings |music = Frank Wildhorn Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Jack Murphy Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |runtime = TBA |country = USA Canada Japan China |language = English Japanese Chinese |aspect_ratio = TBA |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Ren, Stimpy, & Oggy: The Movie (2020) BlazeWare (2020) |followed = Oggy and The Cockroaches & Rocko's Modern Life: The Musical Movie! (2020) Ren and Stimpy's London Adventure (2020) }} Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: The Count of Monte Cristo is a 2020 American/Canadian/Japanese/Chinese Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Religious Christian Comedy Horror Film. Plot: The Film Begins, Donkey Kong and his Friends Super-Dee-Duper Amazing Adventure in Africa Savannah. Donkey Kong and his Friends we Fun of Savannah. But Evil Villain Thanos, Kylo Ren, Ridley has killed the Japan and Ice Age. Donkey Kong When the Evil Villain Kills Thanos, Kylo Ren, and Ridley and Next Adventure. Voice Cast: * Patrick Warburton as Donkey Kong * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko, Africa Black Duck #9 * Tom Kenny as Zig, Africa Black Duck #7 * Richard Kind as Tom "Thomas" Cat, Africa Black Duck #3, Animals * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jim Carrey as Butch, Africa Black Duck #5 * John Cena as Oggy, Africa Black Duck #6 * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey, Africa Black Duck #4, Animals * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee, Lions, Tigers, Elephants, Warthogs, Meerkats, Zebras, Water Buffalos, Hyenas, Wildebeests, Flamingos, Parrots, Lovebirds, Ostriches, Leopards, Crocodiles, Monkeys, Baboons, Gazelles, Aardvarks, Africa Black Duck #10, Animals, Narrator * Jackie Chan as Bob * Kevin Hart as Bernie, Africa Black Duck #2 * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan, Africa Black Duck #1 * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Cody Cameron as Mr. Wheenie * Will Smith as Popeye, Africa Black Duck #5 * Cree Summer as Cheshire Cat, Donnie * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Africa Black Duck #8 * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Undertaker as Ridley Cameos: * Josh Gad as Chuck (cameo) * Ray Romano as Manny The Mammoth (cameo) * Tara Strong as Raven (cameo) * Chis Pratt as Emmet Brickowski (cameo) * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin (cameo) * Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) * Kevin James as Otis (cameo) * Hynden Walch as Jenny Wakeman (cameo) Trivia: * Rated PG for mild comic violence, threat, very mild bad language. * Running Time: 130 Minutes - 125 Minutes. * Release: May 9th, 2020 (USA/Canada/Japan/China). Songs: # Prologue (Let Justice Be Done) - Mr. Krabs # When Love is True - Donkey Kong and Sharko # A Story Told - Thanos, Kylo Ren, and Ridley # I Will Be There - Donkey Kong and Sharko # Everyday a Little Death - Donkey Kong, Sharko, and Thanos # When We Are Kings - Jerry and Donkey Kong # When the World Was Mine - Sharko and Popeye # Hell to Your Doorstep - Donkey Kong and Tom # Ah, Women - Donkey Kong and Tuffy # I Know Those Eyes / This Man is Dead - Sharko and Donkey Kong # Pretty Lies - Bernie and Popeye # All This Time - Sharko and Jerry # The Man I Used to Be - Donkey Kong and Boog # Hell to Your Doorstep (Reprise) - Thanos and Donkey Kong # I Will Be There (Reprise) - Donkey Kong and Sharko The Characters In The Movie: Donkey Kong.png|''Donkey Kong'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry Mouse'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Butch Cat.png|''Butch Cat'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Popeye.png|''Popeye'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliot'' Mr. Weenie.png|''Mr. Weenie'' DisneyCheshireCat.jpg|''Cheshire Cat'' Animals from Percy the Park Keeper.png|''Animals'' Thanos.jpg|'Thanos' Jeff & Marla.png|''Jeff Heffalump & Marla Heffalump'' Junior Heffalump.png|''Junior Heffalump'' Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|''Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump'' The King Of Heffalumps & Woozles.png|'The King Of Heffalumps & Woozles' heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps & Woozles'' Donnie.png|''Donnie'' Trailers: Sneak Peeks: DVD Menu: Soundtrack: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: The Count Of Monte Cristo/Soundtrack Transcript: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: The Count Of Monte Cristo/Transcript Credits: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: The Count Of Monte Cristo/Credits Follow-Up film: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: Scarecrow Smasher Category:Donkey Kong Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Legendary Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Youtube Poop Studios Category:Upcoming films Category:May 2020 Releases Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Tom Cruise Category:Films scores by Frank Wildhorn Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Sesame Workshop